


Guns, Roses, and Demons

by JacquIreBriggs



Category: Crystal Story 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Creepypasta?, F/M, Jealousy, Lovesickness, Yandere, i don't think so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquIreBriggs/pseuds/JacquIreBriggs
Summary: Kaz returns from his sidequest and witnesses an unexpected, despairful event that befalls Mercenary Inc. and one of his allies...
Relationships: Kaz/Mari (Crystal Story)
Kudos: 2





	Guns, Roses, and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet. It's been forever since I've written any fanfiction. I'm currently suffering through college (Government sucks) and working on a Powerpoint Project called Mortal Kombat Armageddon All-Stars (As well as being unproductive) which is why I'm never active here.
> 
> But here I am, with a new fanfic based on my current main interest. Crystal Story aka a game series forgottened in time. It's even in my avatar for Seraph's sakes! And for the last few days, I draw art of a Yandere Mari: https://www.deviantart.com/jacquirebriggs/art/Mari-has-gone-yandere-867237251
> 
> And then suddenly, a fanfic idea struck me.
> 
> This fanfic may be a little shaky and this is my first fanfic of that kind. So please don't mind the cliches and grammar mistakes. N̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶n̶t̶i̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶h̶o̶l̶d̶e̶r̶.̶ Oh nevermind. Thinking of a title is easier than I thought.

“Tch…” Kaz sighed, brushing off his cape, scythe, and armor after getting dusty from his assigned sidequest. That was far from the main problem tainting him right now, however. He was locked out from the main Mercenary Inc office. No matter how many times he knocked on the door or ringed the doorbell, both calmly and furiously, no one answered. His first implications are whether any of the mercenaries are out on another sidequest or the remnants of Rita’s reign kidnapped all of them. This didn’t help that if the problem wasn’t resolved soon, he’ll no longer have a place to live because he abandoned Necropolis.

Kaz is about to stop resting and search for them when suddenly a door click reached his pointy ears. “Whoever you are, have you finally stopped this prank?” Kaz grunted as he glared back to the Mercenary Inc. door. He tried to turn the doorknob again, except it’s still locked despite the sound from earlier. “That’s it. This isn’t laughing matter anymore! Rita, if you think this is hilarious, it’ll take more than that to humiliate me!” With his anger boiling, he can no longer hold back his vengeful side and immediately destroys the locked door without hesitation with a powerful Rend shot from his scythe. "That’ll teach you to-"

His outburst is halted by a horrifying look on that catches his sight. The lounge of Mercenary Inc. is suddenly dimmed as if someone caused an outage, but they were caused by the shattered lights on the roof. Kaz was able to make out the sudden carnage thanks to the sunrays shining through the destroyed entrance. There are corpses of various members of Mercenary Inc. scattered across the floor or lying on the tables. Most of the wounds are small holes that are bleeding with a few blunt forces to the foreheads. Worst of all, after investigating, he discovers the dead bodies belonging to Tristam and Phoebe. Phoebe is one of the most powerful mercenaries too and without her, Mercenary Inc. will be at a severe disadvantage. He fears if D and Lina bit the bullets as well. Literally.

“Who!? Who done this!? Rita, I’ve excused you from the last time... But this time, you will pay fifty times more! I will track you down and lacerate you and your newly improvised minions and cripple you to oblivion that you’ll never plot another evil plan ever again!” Kaz outragedly yelled.

“Ehehehe…”

Just as when he about to ready his scythe and search for survivors, he heard a twisted girly giggle. It doesn’t sound like Rita’s laughing. It actually sounded like… one of his allies… Mari. In no time, the familiar orange-haired sheriff with the light-yellow dress and cowgirl boots and hat slowly exits from the hallway with her arms behind the back. She is hiding her wrongdoings by displaying a slight smile, innocent eyes, and a heavy blush smeared across her face. However, despite her small efforts to cover up her crime scenes, it didn’t take long for Kaz to notice the steam trails emitting from her pistols behind her back.

“Im-Impossible…” Kaz wept. Mari was usually a sensitive, innocent girl during their journey to seal the portal of Dargons for good. When she first took fondness to Kaz, her feelings for her were always mutual and just an interest. She finally turns courageous when while she made heavy blows against Z with her Trigger Happy skill. Both Human and Dragon/Dargon hybrid. Just slightly.

When…When did Mari turn deranged all the sudden? Did something snap her brain and caused her to become insane? Or did she catch a diseased symptom of the trailing remains of Rita’s curses and she got brainwashed to side with her? Either way, Kaz will never figure Mari will do something so tasteless. D would if he accidentally sneezed out fire. Lina can too if she was careless with her quick movements. However, Mari is a different story because she’s too sensitive to hurt anyone. She even apologizes to her enemies when shooting powerful spells against them, which usually instantly kill them too.

“M-Mari!?” Kaz shuddered, turning fearful from his usual serious demeanor. This is the first time this kind of behavior struck him since back in Necropolis where his former demon allies are overwhelmed and slaughtered by the Lamias. “Y-You killed them!? Those aren’t Rita’s vile refugees! Those are our allies! Now our members have dwindled to just the two of us!” Mari belayed and continue defending herself, “Huh? What are you talking about? Your friends are fine! It wasn’t me.” “Don’t play dumb!” Kaz growled, “I saw two smoke trails from both sides behind your back! Don’t deny it! Just have over your pistols and we’ll settle this!” Mari is surprised that Kaz solved the mystery quicker than she expected. Mari’s emerald-colored eyes twitched and she let out a slight giggle in awe while blushing. “Oh! I’ve been caught! Ehehe… but that won’t matter anymore.”

Mari exposes her two pistols from behind her back and put them back to her holsters on the side of her cowgirl dress. “Those meanies behind you will never flirt at you ever again…” She said fondly but vocalizing her words in a demented tone. She blushed even more and continued, “Finally, we get to be alone… Why don’t we have some… time with just the two of us? And only the two of us…Forever.” Kaz felt slightly intimidated. The feeling would be more intense have the killer not be a (formally) innocent, sweet young girl. “I don’t mind slight attention from you… but this… You have gone too far! What has turned you insane!?” he retorted. “Even she’s retiring, Rita must be controlling you! Hold still and face me directly eye to eye. I’ll have snap you out of it!”

“Hehehe… Good guess.” Mari laughed, “Except…” Her laughs grew lunatic. “Hahaha… Rita has nothing to do with this. Remember? She is too tired to plot anything now. This…This carnage is all my intention!” Kaz was speechless while Mari starts to tell her story.

“I was always awed by how cool and beautiful ever since we first met. That overwhelming feeling skyrocketed when I watched you sped away towards your current sidequest this morning. That blood-red cape flowing behind you and how strong you are carrying that huge weapon… I couldn’t stop thinking about you since…I imagine our bright destiny with you as my future hubbie…

That’s when I immediately overheard other mercenaries taking interests of you. They flatter blarnies like ‘Boy, of all the mercenaries that are recently hired, the demon is the most interesting!’ and ‘When I’m ready to propose a lovely date, I’m taking the demon with me! Wish me luck!’ Phoebe even screamed as you take off, ‘HEY VAMPIRE MAN! LET’S HAVE A MEETING AFTER YOUR QUEST’S COMPLETE!’”

Kaz shook his head, but he’s still lost for words after Mari finished Act 1 of her story. He believes these were just compliments and not what she thinks. He also believes Phoebe just want a platonic talk with him, despite her constant uproars. These are nothing to overreact about. She was just gullible. That's all.

“Lina even wanted to take you out for a chicken banquet this Saturday with a tip of wine with just you and her! These affectionate comments made my envy shot up like a flaming bullet from a rifle and my heart melts into a withering flower! There’s now only one thing I must do… Take them all out to prevent them from shattering my dreams! Hahaha!”

At least Kaz got a clue that Lina’s fate was already sealed. There’s still nothing for D, however.

Even if Mari is his ally, Kaz isn’t letting her get away with her crimes. “Grrr! Mari, you’ve turned insane! We may have fight together in our team but I won’t let you off the hook for mowing down the rest of the mercenaries just to get my attention!" Kaz readies and swings his scythe. He glows a powerful red aura, raising his attack, magic, and speed. “I’ll make you remember who you used to be before this malediction of lovesickness!” Kaz roared.

Mari retaliates to the radiation of her imagined future husband by glowing a blue-green aura which gives her constant healing over time and enhancing her Magic. “All that work I’ve done and you’re still not impressed!? Well, if you’re going to wrestle me like that, then go ahead! If you still won’t accept me, I’ll shoot you through your heart and kneecaps and force you in your place!” Mari gets riled up and twirls her twin pistols. Kaz retorts, planting his scythe firmly in place, “If you’re going take me out like that, I won’t go down easily! Just you see before your father punishes you for your mess and sentences you to custody!”

Both warriors ready their weapons and so, the duel between the regal demon prince and a lovesick sheriff begins!


End file.
